Pezberry is the name
by IshMeLeslie
Summary: PEZBERRY. 'Nuff said. Please review. :
1. Chapter 1

(Santana's POV)

I was walking around McKinley, cheerios skirt swishing around my thighs, when I saw a poster. Plastered EVERYWHERE.

**RACHEL BERRY IS GAY!**

It read, sprawled in an artistic bold font. I wondered if this was true. No way, It can't be. Rachel is NOT gay. I know that for a fact. Or do I?

"Hey, Santana." Mr. Schue said as I walked into glee. "You're early. Earlier than Rachel," He was wiping the board from the word 'Ballad'.

"Mr S-?" Rachel interrupted herself, walking in. "Santana."

"Yes, hobbit? Heard you're a homo now too?"

"Santana. That was mean," Rachel frowned. "Mr. Schue, could I talk to San alone?"

"Oh. . Of course," Mr. Schue said leaving the room.

"What the heck. ."

* * *

All I know is now me and the hobbit are making out. How'd this happen?!

"G-" Mr. Schue said walking in. "Oh my. Santana! Rachel!" He screamed. And in came Finnocence and Fabray. "Omigosh. ." Quinn said.

"It's not what it looks like, Finn," Rachel said climbing off of me.

"You were going to f*ck Santana, weren't you? Weren't you, whore?!"

"No. . Finn, It's not what you think it is,"

"No." Finn cut off. "Were done, Rachel. Done. This is the second time you've cheated on me. I. Am. Done!" He yelled, walking out.

"Finn. ." Rachel said, tears appearing.

"What the heck!?" Quinn yelled.

And in came more glee clubbers- Tina, Mike, and Puck.

"What do you mean 'What the heck', Q?" Tina asked.

"Okay, I came in and they were. . Trying to suck off each others faces!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey," Puckerman appears behind the bleachers next to me.

"Hey,"

"I like this Santana." he smiles.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. . The gay Santana," he smiles even bigger.

"I'm not gay. Rachel is."

"Then, why were you making out with her?" He smirked.

"She forced me to. Like mouth rape." He chuckled at my response. "Oh, Santana. Admit it. You're gay. Gay for Rachel Berry." he smirked..

* * *

_Dear, Diary_

_Okay, so is it wrong I kind of. . Liked. . Mouth-f*cking Rachel? Oh, yes, it is. Sigh. I just wish. . I dunno. I didn't like it. I guess? I dunno. I'm so confused. Goodbye. ._

_-Santana Maria Lopez_

* * *

"Hey, San," Rachel appears at my locker. "Okay, first of all;Who allowed you to call me 'San'? Second of all;Hi. Goodbye," I said, slamming the locker, to walk away.

"Santana. Fine. You happy?!" She yelled, chasing after me. All eyes on us. "No!" I called as she almost caught up to me. "Leave me alone!. . Fag!" I called, running off. "Santana, that was quite mean. Considering you're gay too!"

"I. Am. Not. GAY!" I yelled, slamming her into a locker. "Oh. Yes, you are. Admit it, b*tch!"

"You're the b*tch here. . B*tch!" I yelled, running off again.

* * *

(Text, from: Rachel Berry)

**Hey, Sanny.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, San," Brittany said, approaching me. "Hi," I said softly. "Wait, lemme think, you know about Rachel and I?"

"Yeah, I do," Britt smiled. "But, you wanna get some mack on?" she smiled bigger. "No, Brittz." she frowned. "I'm not gay. Not bi. Sorry. I'm straight."

"Oh." she frowned. "Suuuuuuureeeeeee you are," she smirked, walking off. Oh, that a*s..

And she wiggles it while walking away? B*tchiatcho. I love Britt.. Not like Rachel though. Or Lexy. The new girl. "Hey! Santana!" Lexy giggles over to me, her auburn hair swishing to her shoulder blades. "Hi, Lex,"

"What up with you and Rachel?" she smiles. I frown. "Too soon?"

"Kinda." she frowns back. "Oh."

"Lexy, can we talk?" I say. "Alone?" I add in a whisper. "'Course." she says as we head to the janitors closet, slipping in.

"I'm gay." I say. "For Rachel?"

"No, Lexy. Rachel's just a friend. I'm gay. For you," I smirk, trailing my hand up her arm. "Santana, I'm flattered. But, 'member? I'm gay for Quinn. Not you. Sorry," she says softly. "Lex," I smirk. "Don't be this way," I put my arms on her shoulders. "I like your..you." I smile. "Sannie, you're sexy and cute, and kind. And you turn me on. But. I love Quinn. And I found out today she loves me back. That's what I wanted to tell you,"

"Lexy!" I hear out the door. It's Quinn. "Mmph!" she squeals as I push my lips onto hers and slip my tongue in her mouth, trailing the roof of her mouth. "Santana." She licks my gums. This feels so f*cking good. I might even get to f*ck Lexy. This is great.

"No," she whispers into my ear as I lick her neck, and suck her pulse point. "You. Do. Not. Get. To. F*ck. Me. Santana." she whispers sternly. "But.. I want to." I smirk, slipping my hand to her jeans. "Quinn! Help me!" she yells. "Lexy?!" Quinn bangs on the door. I lock it. "No!" Lexy screams.

"Lexy, baby!" Quinn hits the door. "No! You can not f*ck me!" she slaps my hand. "F*ck you?! WHO?!" Quinn yells. "Urrphhhh!" Lexy says dropping her hand to the doorknob. We both hear a thud. "No," I whisper, holding it in lock. "Who?!"

"S-gah!" Lexy screams. "Lex, babe!"

Suddenly her jeans drop off her legs and she whispers, "Fine. F*ck me. Once,"

"Quinnie, I'm fine. I was kidding. There's no one in here but me," she says to Quinn. "Okay, lets go." Quinn says.

"Oh, no, I'm going to fool more people. Love you, bye,"

"Kay, bye," Quinn walks off. "Now. To the f*cking."

"You f*cking b*tch. I don't like you!" She yells at me. "But I get to f*ck you, darling?"

"Uh, fine! Do it fast! No teasing." she says.

"Okay," I gently add, dropping to my knees.

"Lick my p*s*y. Just do it. Okay?"

"Okay." I answer.

"Good," she commands. Me leaning in, pushing her on a bucket, licking her so hard. "F*ck...this actually feels so f*cking good..." she sighs, biting her lip. "You like it," I smirk, licking more.

"Santana?" I hear called in the hallway. Finnocence. Oh, yeah, were singing together in glee club.

"I gotta go." I sigh. "Text me." I slip out once Finn's away from the door and walk to him. "Hey,"


End file.
